Sin mirar atrás
by Angie-SBM
Summary: Ranma decide irse de viaje para entrerar llevandose a Shampoo consigo, dejando atras dos corazon destrozados.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sin mirar atrás.**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

El frió de otoño se empezaba a sentir en la ciudad, un joven con una cola de caballo trenzado, avanzaba mientras el sol se escondía, a su lado una amazona con una mochila sobre su espalda lo acompañaba en ese largo viaje.

No muy lejos de ahí una joven de cabellos azules lo miraba con una infinita tristeza plantada en su rostro recordando lo que momentos antes había sucedido.

-Me voy de viaje- dijo el joven con decisión.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto con una clama que no poseía.

-No se voy a entrenar, necesito mejorar.

-¿Para eso vas a llevar a Shampoo?- pregunto mientras la garganta se le empezaba a cerrar contra su voluntad.

-Ella decidió acompañarme, me ayudara a entrenar.

-Entiendo- y fue lo único que dijo mientras vio marcharse al chico que rondaba sus pensamientos y su corazón. Solo una lágrima recorrió su rostro, sus labios temblorosos con ansias de gritar, de recriminarle, de insultarlo.

_No me dejes. _

_¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi?_

_Te hubiera acompañado, lo hubiera hecho._

_Porque ella, ¿Por qué?_

_¡Volverás!_

_¡Te odio!_

_¡Idiota!_

_Pero sobre todo…_

_¿Me amas?_

_Yo si._

Y fue en ese ultimo pensamiento en el que no pudo mas y un quejido de impotencia salio de sus labios para caer arrodillada al suelo y llorar, lo hizo hasta que no pudo mas y con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose derrotada, regreso a casa, subió las escaleras en silencio, no hizo caso al llamado de su hermana mayor, mi al de su padre.

-Déjenla- dijo Nabiki, aun sosteniendo la carta que había encontrado, donde el joven Saotome, se despedía por tiempo indefinido de la familia Tendo y de su padre.

-Pero hija.

-Papa, creo que es mejor que este sola, además dudo que tenga ganas de hablar con alguno de nosotros.

-Pero…

-Es cierto- apoyo Kasumi- iré a prepararle, el baño- pero cuando estuvo listo y Kasumi golpeo la puerta de su hermana menor ,al no obtener respuesta y abrir la puerta y verla dormida, con los ojos lloros, prefirió no despertarla y se marcho.

En el restaurante de la amazona, una anciana llamaba a gritos al su ayudante que no respondía y para su mala suerte había mas clientes de los que ella podía atender.

Afuera del local e ignorando los gritos de la anciana, un joven de gafas de botella y cabello que cualquier mujer hubiera deseado tener, meditaba sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos apenas hacia unas horas.

-Me voy abuela- dijo la amazona cargando su maleta.

-Que te vaya bien bisnieta.

-Sham…poo…-tartamudeo Mouse, tirando uno de los platillos sobre uno de los clientes.

-¿Qué le pasa?-grito molesto el señor, y al ver que no le hacían caso, se marcho del lugar sin pagar la cuenta, por ello el joven recibió un golpe de la anciana con el bastón.

-¿Qué crees que haces muchacho tonto?- demasiado concentrado en su propio sufrimiento que ni sintió el golpe, tomando las manos de su amada, y esta al sentir que su espacio era invadido haciendo una mueca retiro sus manos del que las apresaba.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto con angustia, sin darle importancia hacia el rechazo que le hacían.

-Voy con Ranma, viajaremos juntos- dijo sin importarle el dolor que se reflejaba en el joven.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi prometido y lo acompañare a donde ser- dijo con decisión.

-Pero yo…

-Tu no eres nadie Mousse, entiéndelo, perdiste tu oportunidad desde el momento que te vencí además nunca podrás vencer a Ranma- dijo con decisión, haciendo añicos las esperanzas del chino, salio del local despidiéndose como si nada pasara, esperando aburrida, que Mouse de un momento a otro la siguiera para intentar detenerla o pelear con Ranma pero nada de eso sucedió, sintió algo curioso en su pecho que no pudo descifrar cuando el muchacho no llego, atribuyo el sentimiento a que era su imaginación y que debería de estar feliz.

-¡Mouse!- un nuevo grito de la anciana, lo saco de sus divagaciones y fue dentro del local, dispuesto a trabajar, se limpio los ojos ahora rojos de llorar en silencio y se dispuso a trabajar.

Los penetrantes rayos del sol entraron por su ventana para golpear sin consideración sus ojos, aun cerrados apretó mas los parpados intentando en vano a dormir en paz, con resignación se levanto de la cama y se dirijo hacia el baño abrió la regadera y se recargo en la manija del agua caliente y el coraje la invadió y sin poder evitarlo la rompió, al darse cuenta solo suspiro y resignada salio del baño para cerrar la llave desde afuera, una vez cumplida la tarea subió hasta su cuarto, se vistió y saludando a los pocos que había en su casa se marcho, tomo el autobús y bajo de el cuando apenas llevaba una cuadra desde que se movió, el chofer la observo curioso, pero mientras le pagara no era su problema.

Akane se sentó en unos de los columpios del parque, niños que todavía no asistían a la escuela junto con sus madres, algo se oprimió en su interior, sintió nostalgia de talvez nunca poder formar una familia, ahora que lo pensaba, Ranma no mostró mas que simples celos cuando estaba cerca de un hombre, y para colmo no se atrevía a aceptarlo y a todo esto nunca le había dicho si la quería, agarro fuertemente las cadenas del columpio como si con ello pretendiera retener las lagrimas que se volvían a formar en sus ojos.

-¡Vamos! ¡vamos atrápalo!- grito un niño con euforia al punto de no contener su alegría.

-¡Ya voy, va voy!- gritaba otro intentando atrapar al pobre animal que ya no sabia hacia donde correr.

-Furu, deja ese animal en paz- dijo la madre molesta- Muru, suéltale las plumas- reprendió a su otro hijo.

-¡Pero Mama!- dijo con una cara de tristeza.

-Pero nada- sentencio.

-Cuack, Cuak- gritaba el animal tratando de librarse del agarre del niño perdiendo varias plumas en el intento. Akane, fue sacada de sus pensamientos ante el escándalo, observo que una madre molesta llevababa prácticamente a sus dos hijos arrastrándoles, mientras en un intento trataban de soltarse del agarre sin éxito.

Ya verán cuando lleguemos a casa, hoy no habrá postre- logro escuchar que decía la señora cuando paso aun lado de ella, ante esta mención los niños comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente- y no empiecen porque sino será una semana- ante la amenaza ambos cesaron el llanto. Akane se permitió una sonrisa, hubiera deseado que su madre estuviera ahí para aconsejarla.

-Cuack- el graznido del pato la distrajo obligándola a observarlo, el pobre estaba muy maltratado, Akane lo observo detenidamente y pudo notar como un flequillo se formaba en su frente y unas gafas de botella rotas colgando de su alargado rostro, Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer al animal, se acerco a el, levanto al animal con cuidado.

-Mousse- llamo, al oír su nombre levanto la cabeza, a pesar de su escasa visión pudo reconocer la voz.

-Cua...ck- grazno antes de caer desmayado.

Le dolía la cabeza, la imagen de su hermosa amazona se hizo presente, la llamo sin lograr una respuesta y vio su imagen alegarse y por mas que grita y corría no la alcanzaba, lloro de impotencia, pero no consiguió nada, luego vio como a quien amaba llegaba hasta los brazos de Saotome y este la besaba.

-¡Shampu!- grito y por fin se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz a su lado, Mouse volteo a ver a la dueña de a voz por un momento pensó que era Shampoo pero al entrecerrar los ojos se dio cuenta que no era así.

-¿Qué?

-Shh... no te esfuerces parece que esos niño te dejaron peor de lo que creí- dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

-Oh...- pronuncio al recordar lo sucedido en el parque, increíble que haya sido vencido por un par de infantes, ahora comprendía porque Shampoo lo consideraba un débil.

-Estarás bien, no fue nada grave.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa, ahorita no hay nadie así que disculpa los vendajes esto nunca fue mi fuerte.

-Perdona, no quiero causarte molestias.

-No digas tonterías- dijo reteniéndolo en su intento de marcharse.

-Auch- se quejo cuando la chica toco una de las resiente cicatrices que se había causado al intentar desquitar su frustración con cuanto se atravesara en su camino, una de las causas por la que había terminado en ese parque con forma de pato.

-Lo siento- se disculpo.

-No importa.

-Toma- dijo extendiéndole un plato con arroz y vegetales- Mouse quien había escuchado rumores sobre la comida asesina de la gran Akane, pensó rechazarla pero después de todo una muerte rápida no le vendría mal además se lo debía a la chica.

-Gracias- dijo tomando el plato, cerrando los ojos dirigió los palillos con el alimento directo a su boca, lo paso de un bocado, esperando el final , pero lo único que sintió fue un poco de sal de mas, pero por lo demás era comestible.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto ansiosa, llevaba practicando desde hacia tiempo, estaba conciente de que su comida no era la mejor del mundo pero siempre ponía su mayor esfuerzo- No te gusto verdad- dijo con resignación al ver que no emitía ningún sonido y se dispuso a retirar el plato de sus manos, pero para su sorpresa el chico acerco el plato hacia el impidiendo que le quitaran el plato.

-No esta mal, solo que no necesitas echarle tanta sal- dijo suavemente, no quería ser golpeado por su imprudencia, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

En vez del esperado golpe lo que recibió fue una radiante sonrisa de la muchacha, era la primera vez que alguien no criticaba su comida de una manera cruel, y eso la hacia sentir orgullosa.

-Te traeré un poco de agua- dijo saliendo a toda prisa, por primera vez Mousse observo con detenimiento el lugar donde se encontraba, era un cuarto amplio y sin duda de una chica, se sintió un poco incomodo al notar esto, nunca había estado en el cuarto de una chica y el no era ningún pervertido para seguir allí.

-Aquí esta- dijo la alegre voz de Akane.

-Gracias- dijo terminando a prisa el alimento y bebiendo el vaso de agua y casia ahogándose en el proceso- mejor me voy- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Mousse- llamo.

-Si.

-Tu... tu... sabias.

-Si- contesto- pero lo supe cuando se iba- dijo con la cabeza gacha- y tú.

-Me entere el mismo día- dijo con melancolía.

-Mejor me voy.

-¡No!- dijo- Por favor, no quiero quedarme sola.

-Yo tengo que volver a china.

-A china, porque.

-Porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Creí que tenias un trabajo.

-Ja, creo que ya me e humillado demasiado, Shampoo no me quiere, no me quiso y ya me di cuenta que nunca me quedara.

-Mousse…

-Adiós.

-Espera.

-¿Que pasa.?

-Tu…, pues, porque no te quedas un tiempo aquí.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo en la cara, al notar esto y al comprender un poco mas sus propias palabras Akane se sonrojo.

-No, no es lo que piensas- se apresuro a decir, al darse cuenta de sus palabras- es solo que no creo que debes irte porque ella no esta aquí mírame, yo estoy bien, no lo necesito- dijo, y aunque intento ocultar las lagrimas que se asomaban no pudo mas y termino llorado, justo antes de caer al suelo, fue sostenida por unos fuertes brazos y al sentirse así protegida, no se contuvo mas, lloro y golpeo el cuerpo de Mouse como si tratara de desahogarse y grito.

-¿Que hice mal?, ¿que hice mal?, ¿soy fea?, ¿lo soy?- pregunto desesperada pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Mousse no se atrevió a contestar, solo la dejo llorar hasta que el cansancio la venció.

Cuando finalmente despertó, la noche se hacia presente, a lo lejos se veían los faroles, alumbrando las calles, Akane observo en donde se encontraba, su cuarto nunca le pareció tan irreal, busco en vano, la figura de Mousse, suspirando decidió bajar las escaleras, para llevarse una gran sorpresa, como de costumbre su familia se encontraba reunida durante la cena y en esta ocasión en vez de ser su hermana la que sirviera la comida, el joven chino era quien lo hacia.

-¿Mouse…?- pregunto dudosa, el chico al oír su nombre sonrió y continuo con su labor.

-Akane, este chico es maravilloso- dijo con alegría su padre.

-Ven Akane, Mousse nos preparo la cena, ojala pudieras cocinar como el- contrario a lo que sucedía siempre Akane no se molesto por el comentario de Nabiki. Sino que se sentó en su puesto y se dispuso a disfrutar de una agradable cena.

Esa noche el joven chino durmió tranquilo, en el doju Tendo, cobijado por una suave frazada rápidamente callo dormido.

Al amanecer, Kasumi se encontró con que alguien había invadido su cocina, el joven chino, hacia y desasía y se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Que haces Mousse.?

-Ah…- grito sorprendido- Kasumi, perdona, pero quería preparar algo para agradecer su hospitalidad.

-En ese caso sigue- dijo saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras el chico la veía sin comprender, sin darle importancia continuo con su labor, una vez que todos los integrantes de la casa estuvieron listos para desayunar, bajaron como era costumbre solo para encontrarse con la cocinera, viendo la televisión y tarareando una canción.

-Eh… hija, ¿vamos a desayunar?- pregunto dudoso el padre.

-Por supuesto- contesto Kasumi contenta.

-¿Y donde esta el desayuno?- pregunto Genma al ver la mesa vacía.

-Aquí esta- contesto una voz entrando.

-¿Tu preparaste el desayuno?- pregunto Nabiki sorprendida.

-Si, vamos prueben- no fue necesario repetirlo dos veces después de haber recibido una exquisita cena la noche anterior.

-Delicioso- dijo Nabiki- Kasumi creo que tienes competencia.

-Supongo- contesto feliz.

El claxon de una limosina, hizo que Nabiki dejara lo que le faltaba de comer y se despidiera de su familia para ver a su novio que la venia a recoger como era costumbre desde hacia un año.

En un dos por tres la casa fue desalojada dejando nuevamente a Akane y Mousse solos.

¿Que tal dormiste?- pregunto la chica para romper el silencio.

-Bien gracias.

-No hay de que parece que a mi familia le caes muy bien y eso que solo has estado aquí un día.

-Tu crees.

-Por supuesto.

-Creo que lavare los platos.

-Te ayudo- dijo contenta.

-Creí que tenias clases.

-Ayer no fui no creo que hoy me extrañen- Mouse asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Akane.

En su conversión durante la tarea salieron todo tipos de temas desde que Akane había estudiado administración para hacerse cargo de doju, que Naniki se había echo novia de Kuno durante su carrera de economía, que la relación de Kasumi con Tofu iba viento en popa y que su padre se encontraba muy bien, hasta los planes que Mousse tenia de volver a china, las posibilidades que tenia al quedarse y sus sueños no cumplidos pero en ningún momento los nombres Ranma y Shampoo fueron mencionados.

Cu cu…Cu cu…

El reloj del recibidor empezó a sonar anunciando el medio día.

-No puede ser, ya son las 12 y toda vía no terminamos de limpiar.

-Je, je, creo que nos emocionamos platicando.

-Si, eh… Mouse te puedo pedir un favor.

-Si claro- dijo sin saber que era lo que le iban a pedir exactamente.

-Pues veras… todos dicen que eres buen cocinero y me preguntaba si tu.. Pues… tu… eh…

-Te ayudo a cocinar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo apenada.

-Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu hospitalidad.

-No tienes porque.

-Lo tengo, vamos te ayudare pero primero vamos a limpiar este desorden- Akane vio lo poco que habían hecho hasta ese momento y se dijo así misma que era mejor apresurarse si no quería que su hermana mayor le diera un infarto por ese desorden.

_**Continuara….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Ranma y Shampu partieran con rumbo desconocido, dos desde la primera carta que había mandado Ranma, por lo visto todo se encontraba muy bien, estaban entrenando arduamente, preguntaba por todos y su condición, pero ni un te extraño Akane ni nada parecido, lamentaba no poder haber escrito antes y como no podía estar en un solo lugar no habría forma de recibir una contestación por lo que prometía mantenerlos informados y como había prometido cada semana aproximadamente recibían una carta pero todas dirigidas a la familia ninguna directamente a ella. Seis meses y contando también seis meses desde que Mouse empezara a vivir en el doju, tres desde que Tofu por fin se animara a pedirle matrimonio a su hermana quien acepto gustosa y uno desde que Nabiki empezara a trabajar junto con su novio, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Akane suspiro cansada y centro su vista en la pizarra donde un montón de números aparecían, volvió a suspirar como odiaba contabilidad, finalmente el timbre sonó anunciando su libertad momentánea, despidiéndose de sus compañeras, camino felizmente hasta su casa, ansiosa de saber que había preparado Mouse para la comida, desde que se había enterado del matrimonio de Kasumi se había dado a la tarea de ocuparse de todos los asuntos domésticos según el para que Kasumim se centrara solamente en su boda.

Akane sonrío ante esto era imposible que su hermana se fuera a centrar cien por ciento en su boda, siendo ella una mujer tan sencilla no iba en busca de una gran y lujosa boda para alivio de los bolsillos de su padre, pero como Kasumi era única así lo era Nabiki quien siendo quien era consiguió llevar a su hermana de un lado a otro en busca del vestido, invitaciones, salón y banquete y un sin fin de cosas que casi le causan un infarto a su padre al ver la cuenta, Kuno mas que nada obligado coopero con parte de los gastos y asi se paso un año entre preparativos, risas y problemas además de que una y otra carta de Ranma.

El día esperado de la boda llego, entre invitados de la novia que era casi todo el vecindario, invitados del novio y sobre todo familiares que quedaron orgullosos de tener como integrante a Kasumi, la familia Tendo también se sentía orgullosa de tener a Tofu en la familia, el que mas lloro fue Soun seguido de Genma, Akane y Nabiki sonreían felices tratando de contener las lagrimas, a diferencia de Kuno que no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar de alegría, la ceremonia fue hermosa, todos estaban mas que contentos, el baile y la comida fueron lo mejor. Mouse sorprendió a Akane al demostrar que era un buen bailarín casi tanto como cocinero, por supuesto que el pobre chico recibió y uno que otro pisotón, pero Akane bailo toda la noche, uno de los momentos mas especiales fue cuando bailo con Tofu, recordando su infancia y su amor platónico dándose cuenta de lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado aunque hubiera deseado que nunca lo hicieran. Cuando por fin todo termino era casi las seis de la mañana y los novios hace mas de cuatro horas que se habian marchado a su luna de miel en Hawai cortesía de Nabiki y Kuno mas del ultimo. Sumamente exhaustos cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto dispuestos a no despertar en por lo menos 2 días.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando todos comenzaron a despertar y unos con una resaca mas grande que otros, se estuvieron peleando por la necesidad de un baño y un lugar para descargar lo que su estomago ya no podía contener, la comida fue tranquila comparada con otras ocasiones, todos estaban realmente cansados para dirigirse la palabra.

Mouse salio de la casa, con intenciones de comprar víveres para la semana ya que sin excepción se habían acabado.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Akane al verlo salir.

-Voy de compras ya no hay nada.

-¡Que!, ¿bromeas?, no estas cansado.

-Si, pero necesitamos comer ¿no?.

-Pues si, mmm… espérame voy por mi suéter- dijo, a pesar de ser principios de diciembre, con el virus de la gripe suelto era mejor estar protegida.

-¿Y que vamos a comprar?- pregunto viendo la nota que Mouse sostenía, una costumbre que habia agarrado de Kasumi.

-Creo que todo, que quieres para la cena.

-Pues no estoy segura si voy a volver a cenar alguna vez.

-Créeme lo harás.

-Así y por que estas tan seguro.

-Porque te encanta mi comida.

-No es cierto- dijo en tono de broma, el solo le dedico una sonrisa y siguió caminando, cuando llego al super mercado se dividieron la lista para acabar mas pronto, una costumbre que habían echo suya cada vez que Kasumi los mandaba por comida, el realidad la convivencia del chico chino había sido sumamente agradable, ninguno de los dos pensó que el se quedaría por tanto tiempo, pero como el papa de Akane no tenia quejas de el y el muchacho no tenia ganas de volver a su lugar de origen humillado disfruto de la hospitalidad que le ofrecían, ganándose a cada miembro de la familia incluso Nabiki lo trataba de mejor forma de lo que hizo con Ranma.

-Creo que eso es todo, mejor pagamos y nos vamos creo que va a nevar- dijo Mouse al ver al exterior.

-Claro- y como la había predicho no llevaban mucho caminando cuando la nieve empezó a caer convirtiéndose en una ventisca que apenas y los dejaba ver.

-Mousse- gritó Akane sin obtener respuesta, había perdido al chico de vista- Mousse- volvió a gritar siendo presa de la desesperación-¡!!Ahh!!!- el susto no duro mucho al darse cuenta que quien la sostenia por el brazo era a quien estaba buscando.

-¡¿Estas bien?!- grito para dejarse escuchar en todo ese ruido causado por el fuerte viento.

-¡Si!.

-¡Es mejor que nos refugiemos!- volvió a gritar, agarrandola fuertemente y conduciéndola hasta un gran tubo de una construcción abandonada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una vez a salvo aunque aun se sentía el frío.

-Si, vaya este clima si esta loco.

-Ni que lo digas, que bueno que no sucedió en la boda de Kasumi.

-Ya lo creo, dame eso te vas a cansar- dijo quitándole las bolsas que cargaba,

-Gracias- dijo sentándose y empezando a sentir el frío que penetraba en sus huesos, casi se quedaba dormida cuando sintió que era cobijada, levanto la vista para encontrarse con la chaqueta que llevaba Mousse sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Que haces te vas a congelar?

-Lo vas a hacer tu si no te cubres- dijo y no acepto mas reproches, mientras el tiempo transcurría el joven comenzó a resentir el frío pero ni una queja salio de su boca. Akane al ver esto se acerco hasta pegar su cuerpo junto al de el, al sentir esto Mousse no pudo mas que ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

-Ten –dijo Akane compartiendo parte de la chaqueta que el joven le había prestado- o te vas a congelar y no puedo permitir que el único que nos puede cocinar muera congelado o nosotros moriremos de hambre- dijo con tono juguetón para bajar la tensión.

-Gra..cias- una vez compartiendo la chaqueta como podían ya que Mousse abarcaba mucho espacio, el joven intentando no ser golpeado en el proceso, abrazo aAakane, quien esta vez se sonrojo ante aquel gesto.

-Perdona si te ofendí- dijo retirándose cuando Akane estornudo.

-No, no- dijo rápidamente sosteniendo la mano del chico y volviéndola a su lugar, ella se recargo en su pecho, para así sentirse mas confortable, y mas cuando estaba rodeada por esos brazos, por primera vez pudo oler el característico olor del chico, una mezcla de especies de cocina bastante agradables, seguramente de su receta secreta, una que por mas que insistió Kasumi no pudo conseguir, alegando que era secreto de familia. Poco a poco los dos se quedaron dormidos, cuando Akane despertó, la tormenta había pasado y Mousse aun seguía dormido, al verlo así tan despreocupado y tranquilo no se atrevió a despertarlo, pero el al igual que ella se fue despertando y las miradas se encontraron y el tiempo no existió, los amores tormentosos se borraron y fueron sustituidos por los momentos alegres que habían pasado, y sus labios se unieron en un simple roce formando un beso delicado y bello, cuando se separaron no sabían que decirse ni como actuar y simplemente recogieron las cosas y caminaron hacia la casa sin comentar nada.

Esa noche a pesar de estar bastante cansados ninguno pudo dormir.

-Toc… toc…

-¿Quién?- pregunto Akane sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

-Soy yo.

-Pasa- Nabiki entro al cuarto de su hermana que no había cambiado mucho desde que la conocía, excepto por ese cuadro lleno de fotos que tenia desde que Ranma paso su primera navidad con los Tendo, aunque ahora mas que nada esta llena de fotografías de la familia, amigos y las que predominaban eran las de Mousse, talvez meterla en ese curso de fotografía no había sido mala idea.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto cuando su hermana se perdió en recuerdos.

-Ah.. si, lo siento-Akane parpadeo, algo debida consternar a su hermana para que se hubiera disculpado.

-¿Que pasa Nabiki?

-No, es solo que como Kasumi no esta aquí supongo que yo tomare el papel de hermana mayor por lo menos hasta que regrese.

-¿Que quieres decir Nabiki?

-Sucede algo entre Mousse y tu.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto alarmada.

-Lo que oyes.

-¿Por que dices eso?- pregunto asustada.

-Pues, ustedes se llevan muy bien pero desde hace unos días apenas se dirigen la palabra y ambos se voltean la mirada cuando se ven.

-Eso no me parece extraño.

-Claro que si, Akane ¿que pasa?- suspirando decidió contar lo sucedido talvez su hermana la podría aconsejar.

-Y asi fueron las cosas- Nabiki escucho atentamente el relato de su hermana menor y cuando termino no pudo hacer mas que reírse.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunto enojada.

-Akane…- dijo batallando para respirar por causa de la risa- en verdad ustedes se habían tardado demasiado.

-¿Tardado demasiado?, ¿a que te refieres?

-Es que creí que iban a ser novios después de la primera semana que paso aquí.

-¡¿Que, Que…?!- excalmo la chica casi yendose casi de espaldas,

-Lo que oyes.

-¿Por.. por… que dices eso?- Akane no cabía en su asombro y Nabiki hacia lo posible para no reírse.

-Veras- dijo dando una vuelta en la silla giratoria, bastante emocionada.

-Creo que la relación entre ti y Mouse fue mas sana, que la de Ranma.

-A que te refieres.

-Bien, a pesar de que tu y Mousse se empezaron a hacer amigos por un suceso doloroso, creo que se llevaron muy bien desde el principio, y francamente no me molestaría tenerlo como cuñado, además es un excelente cocinero.

-Nabiki.

-¿Qué?, es cierto- dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Dime que paso?- pregunto seriamente.

-a.. que te refieres- por mas que intento mantener la calma un leve color rojo tiño su cara.

-Pues ya sabes, ustedes dos han estado muy distantes y eso no es común, ¿dime que paso?.

-Nos besamos- dijo en un susurro.

-Perdón… no te oí.

-Nos besamos- dijo mas alto cerrando los ojos.

-Oh… y cual es el problema.

-¿Cual es el problema- exclamo sin entender el porque de esa actitud de su hermana, acaso no veía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Aun amas a Ranma?- pregunto seriamente.

-Pues yo… No lo se- dijo con sinceridad, lo queria, lo extrañaba pero ya no estaba segura si lo amaba.

-¿Porque no hablas mejor esto con Mouse?

-Si, pero y…

-Akane- dijo parándose de su asiento y colocando los brazos en los hombros de su hermana para luego abrazarla, algo que tomo desprevenida a la chica, su hermana nunca mostraba ese tipo de afectos a nadie- Sea cual sea tu decisión yo la respetare, al igual que lo hará Kasumi y papa, incluso el tío Genma comprenderá-allí no pudo evitar abrazarla mas fuerte- y si no yo hare que lo hagan, pero siempre sigue a tu corazón y recuerda no puedes esperarlo por siempre, el corazón esta hecho para amar no para estar solo- dijo separándose de ella y sin verla salio de la habitación, Nabiki suspiro fuertemente una vez que estuvo fuera.

-Porque a Kasumi le resulta esto tan natural y a mi no- se dijo caminando rumbo a la cocina.

Akane se dejo caer en la cama una vez que se cerro la puerta, su hermana tenia razón, no se podía quedar esperando, pero… ¿en verdad amaba a Mouse? y si así era el la amaría, no se podía permitir sufrir nuevamente, seria demasiado doloroso.

_El que no arriesga no gana_.

Esa frase se formulo en su mente hacia poco que Kuno la había mencionado, mientras contaba como se había atrevido a proponerle a Nabiki que fueran novios.

Con decisión se paro de su lugar y camino con dirección al Doju, a aclarar de una buena vez las cosas.

Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez cundo pudo vislumbrar la figura de Mousse parada contemplando el atardecer, tan centrado estaba que no oyó los pasos de Akane al acercarse hasta que ella poso su mano en su hombro, instintivamente dio un salto hacia atrás para quedar poco después enfrente de ella.

/Aka…ne…- dijo nervioso, la chica lo noto pero mas que nada que empezó a actuar como un tonto y termino tropezándose, para Akane fue un momento bastante extraño se comportaba justamente como lo hacia cuando estaba junto a Shampoo, eso lo hacia porque estaba enamorada de ella, acaso de había enamorado de ella, una pequeña luz de esperanza atravesó su corazón.

-Podemos hablar- pregunto.

-Si, si- dijo una vez que se puso de pie, Akane se sentó en uno de los escalones, Mousse la imito.

Ninguno dijo nada, Mousse mantenía sus manos en las piernas cerrando los puños entre la ropa, visible signo de su nerviosismo, mientras Akane trataba de calmarse y hacer que el reciente rubor que cubría sus mejillas desapareciera.

-Yo…

-Akane…

-Perdón- dijeron al uniso.

-Tu…

-Bueno yo…- ambos se rieron al ver que no estaban llegando a ningún lado.

-Akane- dijo firmemente antes de que se volvieran a interrumpir.

-Si.

-Perdóname, no era mi intención pues… be…be…be…sarte- dijo tartamudeando, Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida y molesta planto una cacheta en su rostro.

-Como te atreves, entonces todo fue un error para ti, claro- dijo levantando los brazos y gritando apunto de llorar- pero si estabas pensando en tu…

Pero no pudo continuar cuando unas manos la sujetaron y después unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, no resistió y haciendo lo que su cuerpo le indicaba se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos y pasando sus manos detrás del cuello del chico, cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos estaban bastante rojos. De pronto Akane lo empujo, lo que desconcertó al chico, ella lo miro enojada.

-Si lo único que planeas es burlarte de mi…

-No, espera… yo no quería ser grosero contigo por eso me disculpe- noto que había escogido las palabras incorrectas cuando a chica empezó a caminar del lado contrario, no sabia que hacer, nunca se había encontrado en una situación como esa.

-Me gustas- dijo finalmente haciendo que ella se detuviera de golpe, Akane lo volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin poder evitarlo se lanzo hacia el tirandolo en el proceso y luego comenzó a llorar.

-Akane, yo… soy un tonto… perdona… no quise molestarte… yo… yo…

-También me gustas- dijo entre sollozos, en su corazón volvió a palpitar la esperanza, al diablo con Ranma y con Shampoo ya la habían lastimado demasiado a ella y a el, talvez no estaban enamorados perdidamente pero si se gustaban.

Esa tarde se formo una pareja de novios, bastante linda según Kasumi, bastante chistosa según Nabiki, bastante interesante según los demás, el padre de Akane casi se muere del infarto al recibir la noticia y por mas de un mes intento localizar a Ranma para que persuadiera a la chica todo en vano, Genma se encontraba casi en la misma situación pero después de una larga charla con una furiosa Nabiki (De la cual excepto los involucrados sabe exactamente que sucedió) ambos respetaron la decisión de los chicos aun con la esperanza de que esa relación no llevara a nada, creyendo aun que ambos lo hacían por despecho, pero conforme transcurría el tiempo todas sus esperanzas parecían esfumarse, el señor Saotome siguió viviendo en la casa y Kuno amenazo mas de una ves a Mousse si se atrevía a sobrepasarse con ella, el Doctor Tofu tuvo una larga platica con el chico así como una vez la tuvo con Kuno y al igual que este termino todo rojo de la vergüenza y se negó a mencionar sobre lo que habían hablado.

En todo ese tiempo solo recibieron tres cartas del chico de la trenza, pero ni una llamada aunque esto realmente ya no le importaba, las peleas con Mousse no eran muy frecuentes y cuando sucedían nunca eran violentas como las que solía tener, el era mayormente todo un caballero como solía llamarlo Naiki.

**Continuara……**


End file.
